


The Rain is Pouring But You're Just So Adoring

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, help me i will drown, two angels in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has always hated the sunny days and finds comfort in the rainy ones. Meanwhile, it's Ludwig's day off which leaves him time between the two of them to spend.And they spend it quite nicely.





	The Rain is Pouring But You're Just So Adoring

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you still might not know, but I’m an extremely hardcore Hetalia fan. Even if the amount of people in the fandom may decreasing, I’m still going to write a sweet little fic because right now it’s raining outside and I’m in a strangely reminiscent state.

Feliciano Vargas liked rain.

Well more specifically, he hated other people assuming that he loved the sunny days—yes, people assuming that Feliciano Vargas was the innocent sunshine child incapable of any feelings other than love and happiness. He absolutely despised these people possessing such a mentality—that they thought he couldn’t be sad at all, and if he was that it was because of some stupid mundane thing like not being able to tie his shoe or that there was no more pasta.

Feliciano Vargas hated being doubted. Yes, that was the correct term.

But even if he’d grown to subtly loathe the sunny days, there was always the storm-filled afternoons to look forward to—especially when his husband was around and not crouching in his load of paperwork. He’d preferred Ludwig’s feather-light fingers brushing against his bare thigh over any damn day. The way the often stoic blond had no trouble laying the brunet across the kitchen table to lick him open for hours, every plea and prayer spilling out of Feliciano like his favorite wine. How Ludwig’s hip-breaking yet loving thrusts into him would sync up with the beat of the thunder outside their little villa, mumbling the incoherent sobs the Italian let out as he was rammed into on their kitchen counter.

Ah, how he loved rainy days—and Ludwig’s dick. The brunet stole a small glance at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall, quickly counting down the minutes until his lover would wake up from his long-deserved nap. He eyed the the pan of the veal scallopini frying nicely at his side, humming the tune of a random song he made up on his own.

“Nice to know my husband is a singer, too,” Feliciano heard behind him in the form of a slightly disgruntled yet amused tone. “And not in a bad way—your singing is absolutely beautiful.”

“Mm. Nice to know that’s not the only beautiful music I make,” the Italian replied coyly, a smirk dancing across his lips. Out of nowhere he felt the familiar gentle yet firm hands on his hips, turning him around to face Ludwig’s mischievous sleepy grin. His lips went first to his nose, then let his own eyes wander downwards to explore what was there.

“Oh I’d love to hear that music right now.”

The blond pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips, making sure to leave enough love in it like he always did. Feli, on the other hand, was rather expecting a more passionate teeth-and-tongue kiss. However, he wouldn’t mind either one at this point—both held the same amount of love.

Both Ludwig and Feliciano had been allies for more than hundreds of years—but even when they’d started dating his then-boyfriend had been shy with his affection. Hugs were the norm at first but slowly transitioned into skin-melting bruising lip kisses as the brunet had guided him through their relationship.

Now they were in this thing together, with both partners standing at an equal level. Both now were far from shy from both public and private affection (though Ludwig would be hesitant sometimes due to his naturally stern nature, but that would rarely happen.)

“Feli, what are you making?”

“Well I’m about to make love to you.”

“I mean for lunch—and no, me is not an answer,” the blond counter-attacked in time. Disappointed, the brunet pouted until the German gave him another peck on the nose.

“Veal scallopini. I figured after five centuries or so of eating plain old pasta you’d want a bit of variety,” Feli went back to the pan, occasionally flipping over the meat.

“Mm. Well I’d still eat it either way,” the hulking blond murmured into his ear, nibbling it carefully as he slowly wrapped his arms around Feli’s waist. He felt the muscle ripple beneath as the brunet huffed in amusement, proof of the rigorous training he himself had forced him to go through in the past centuries. The faint aroma of meat and various vegetables nearly made him dizzy, however not as much as the sight of Feliciano did to him sometimes.

“Ich bin in dich verliebt,” the German sighed merrily, his voice coming out as if he was drunk. “I’m so, so in love.”

Well that was a surprise—even for Germany it was rare of him to ever say something like that with an extreme amount of effort and tenderness.

“Oh? With who?,” the other man asked, playing along with the joke. He couldn’t help but emit a snicker.

“With an insane pasta-loving brunet that cries whenever he sees a Ghibli movie,” Ludwig mumbled. 

The brunet’s hand jokingly slapped the blond’s arms around his waist away, and lightly shoved him into the living room.

“How was I not supposed to cry when Chihiro told Haku his real name? And that they practically fell in love? You’re being a bully here, Lud.”

“Okay, okay. I surrender,” Lud laughed, not bothering to contain himself in the least. He received another punch to the shoulder before he was let back into the kitchen again, and went back to cuddling Feli under his arms. 

The click of the stove caught the blond’s ear, and both of them watched slowly as the Italian placed their dinner neatly into two plates. Topping it off with a leaf he gave Lud his share, but not before the blond tried and successfully stole a forkful of Feli’s plate.

“I’m not cooking for you if you keep this up.”

“Are you accusing me of not being able to cook?”

“Lud, steamed broccoli and cold potatoes is not the definition of “being able to cook.” Just eat it up.”

The blond was just about to say something sexual, before being stopped by the hand that was the Italian’s.

“And no rim jokes. I actually want to be able to swallow my food this time.”

Both sat at the dinner table with one in front of the other, and began discussing various topics of news about their countries.

Nothing much, really. Ludwig had an unreasonable boss who gave him useless paperwork about the drainage system in Berlin when really he was more fit to command a unit in the military. Feliciano had been dealing with a couple of insubordinate officers in the high ranks. Again, fairly interesting but it wasn’t until their conversation steered away a bit that they engaged in it excitedly.

“Heard France wanted to ask for a lend from you yesterday. How desperate was he this time?”

“He offered me a shit-ton of sex toys and three crates of my favorite beer.”

“How long is that motherfucker going to stick his nose in our fucking?” the shorter man seethed, to Ludwig’s amusement. They both had some kind of smirk on their faces, but made themselves finish up the rest of their plates and washed the dishes together.

Ludwig had already turned on the faucet and turned back to retrieve the dishes when Feliciano splashed him with a cold burst of water on his back.

“Was zum—”

“Too soon?”

It was only seconds before the taller of the two tackled the other one, leaving open-mouthed kisses that tickled on the back of his neck. Shrieks of laughter was wrenched from the Italian and soon he was trying to get back at his husband. The wetness from Ludwig’s shirt made Feli uncomfortable and cold, sending shivers throughout his body.

The blond noticed and let go of him immediately, rushing to get a towel from the bathroom before Feli interrupted him.

“How about…we just stay like this? You and me can take a shower together later, but for now,” he said, gauging Ludwig’s reaction.

“It’s been four days since we did it, right?” the German asked.

“Yeah and—wait what?!”

Ludwig had utilized all his strength to suddenly lift him up and place him softly on the kitchen table, careful to take each object on it that could possibly hurt his lover. 

“It’s raining outside, so we can’t go out. Why not enjoy ourselves indoors instead, Feli?”

Feliciano’s lower regions trembled frighteningly at the thought of Ludwig doing something to him, ruining him as the rain outside pounded against the windows and muffled their fucking. The brunet looked up at the blond and gave him the most suggestive smirk he could, holding his gaze as he quickly slipped his slender hands into his husband’s bulging boxers.

“I always did have a thing for you eating me out on this table, you know.”

The imaginary cord in Ludwig’s clouded mind seemed to snap like that. He pinned down Feliciano’s thighs with his own and used his remaining one to push other down flat onto the table. 

“I’m going to lick you until you’re screaming for me to shove my dick into you,” the blond grounded out.

Gods—the feel of Ludwig’s entire length buried to the hilt only to pull out to the tip and slam back in. He was going to die of heatstroke at this point.

“I’m going to die of heatstroke at this point, Luddy.”

“Oh? In that case, let me help you.”

Ludwig slid down between Feli’s lean and muscular thighs, stopping at each one to admire the pale inner skin and to leave a small mark on the skin. Meanwhile, the brunet felt the other’s touches skim across his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His voice became raspy from the continuous pleas he let out of himself.

“Your thighs need to be worshipped. I’m dead serious, Feli.”

“Ple….Please. I-I need you—I need you _inside_ of me, Lud,” the other kept rasping.

Ludwig stepped away to grab the tube of lube from the kitchen counter behind me, fighting to keep every centimeter of control so he wouldn’t ravish Feli right there. When he returned to the mess of drool and pleas that was his husband, he wasted no time in smearing the cold liquid onto Feli’s dick and hole.

“Ack!”

“Never got used to it did you?” the blond chuckled.

“You’re going to pay for that after I leave scratches on your back that’ll last for the entire month.”

“Spread your legs, love,” Ludwig asked, and in response the brunet willingly followed the orders. He noticed how Feli gripped the edge of the table tightly, knuckles white and breathing rapid. The taller man leaned down to kiss him near his entrance.

Feliciano twitched, then he finally put his tongue to his spot where he craved it most. The Italian’s eyes rolled back, his grip on the edge even harder than before as he thrusted wantonly and shamelessly up into his mouth. 

“S-suck it.”

“You’ll need to say it louder, love,” Ludwig teased.

“Suck. It. Your mouth on my dick. Make me fucking cum for fuck’s sa—”

His moans were quickly swallowed and turned into quiet sobbing as his husband complied. His hand gripped the base of Feli’s dick as he fit his entire mouth over the length and deep throated it skillfully. He moaned himself to let Feli feel the vibrations rattle through him mercilessly. The fast-growing knot inside of the brunet was close to unraveling, and desperately he thrusted upwards for some sort of relief until Ludwig started bobbing up and down. He twisted his hand on his length and stroked feverishly, silently begging for his lover to cum right into his mouth and hands.

“Come on, Feli—cum into my mouth. You want to, don’t you? Don’t you feel my tongue on your dick sucking you?”

Who the hell knew where the stern blond had learned to talk like that? But since Feliciano didn’t have the proper mindset to figure it out considering he was being mouth-fucked, he didn’t want to start complaining—not that he was in the first place. All he could hear out of himself was his own sobs being wrenched out of him by Ludwig’s mouth and hands. 

“Lud—Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig…” he kept chanting, strangely in rhythm to the rain drops outside. “Lud…I want to…so b-bad.”

“Then cum.”

He pulled away but left his hand to stroke Feli to completion. The blond leaned close once more to remove the sweaty strands of hair clinging to his husband’s face and began stroking even faster. 

Feli felt himself go numb at the shock of himself releasing and squinted the tears away from the blast of such pleasure. His lover kept stroking however, wanting to see his eyes go wide once more from his hand.

“Ngh—Lud!”

“I want to wreck you. You don’t know how much you make me want to bend you over every surface and fuck you until you’re sobbing my name in your beautiful voice.”

“ _Fanculo_ …”

“I want to see you as I push you right over the edge and feel your every movement around me as I keep thrusting into you.”

“Ti voglio, dear. Please!”

His significant other immediately yanked Feliciano up and made him stand before turning him around, back to chest. Placing three of his fingers into his mouth, Ludwig asked him to nod if he could continue with this.

Feli nodded hurriedly, and grinded his hips against Ludwig’s to emphasize his want. The other wasted no time in shoving down his gray boxers and lined himself up with Feli. The blond pushed in, surprised at the loose, velvety hold Feliciano had on him and thrusted in again. Incoherent moans echoed off each surface in the kitchen, but it was a miracle the storm outside still managed to suffocate their love-making.

Each thrust that Ludwig made was punishing, a firm reminder that Feliciano was going to be his and vice versa. His girth and length rammed into his prostate over and over again, ruining him—wrecking him entirely. The back of his throat filled with saliva and dripped out of the corner of his lips relentlessly. 

His husband. His lover.

His. Ludwig was his.

“You like it, Feli? You like it? Or should I say, _Schatz?~_ ”

He kept replying with the word ‘yes’ until his voice couldn’t handle it, but resorted to gripping Ludwig’s shoulders for support and comfort. He whispered faintly into the other’s ear.

“Ti amo.”

That served as the last straw for the German, and he set a more rapid pace in his thrusting that at last sent the both of them flying into euphoria. He spurted his seed into Feliciano and thrusted a few more times for Feli’s benefit.

“You…Ludwig—why didn’t you do that years ago?!” the Italian laughed, the overstimulation leaving him weak and sensitive.

“I was still afraid, love. Of you rejecting me—but now, I don’t have to fear that any longer,” Lud smiled. He complied with Feli for another kiss, then hoisted him up in bridal style.

“I was afraid too. That you wouldn’t want me because I was too weak.”

“You make me strong, Feli. So there’s no reason why I shouldn’t do the same for you,” the blond assured. He pressed his nose into the crook of the Italian’s shoulders.

“We needed a shower, you said?”

“You can’t possibly deny we both smell like mules!”

“Mm. Well who’s to blame for that one?”

“I guess no sex in the shower then,” the brunet sighed. He jerked up when he felt Ludwig speed up into their bathroom and slam the door shut, hearing it click when he locked it. 

“Surely you’ll change your mind?” were Ludwig’s last words before he pressed his entire body weight against Feliciano again.

They were never going to get tired of each other for sure.

____________________

_**Translation notes:** _

**_*Reminder: Please don’t hesitate to correct me if I’m wrong. Seriously.  
_ **

_Veal scallopini (Italian):_ A traditional Italian dish made from veal cutlets and various vegetables such as mushrooms. Here’s the recipe if you’re thirsty for it: [http://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/best-veal-scallopini](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tasteofhome.com%2Frecipes%2Fbest-veal-scallopini&t=ZmIxOGI5MTdlODBmYjQ3M2M1YzYxOTE2Y2ViMmNhZmQ5NWZhODc4ZixZUDhMMEVFMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AMGAjjQoZadoLA9TRcSKP9A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fanhsan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162484590047%2Fthe-rain-is-pouring-but-youre-just-so-adoring&m=1)

_Ich bin in dich verliebt (German):_  I’m in love

_Was zum— (German):_  What the—

_Fanculo (Italian):_ Fuck

_Ti voglio (Italian):_ I want you

_Schatz~ (German):_  Treasure~

_Ti amo:_  Y’all read enough fanfiction to know this shit.

* * *


End file.
